


Ice Skating

by cassiel0uwho



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiel0uwho/pseuds/cassiel0uwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For week one of wssummer</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> For week one of wssummer

Jemma watched the snow float down from the sky. Her face still had the smile from an hour ago when she had claimed the couch by the window. Fitz had taken to complaining the minute she hogged the smaller couch still in her pajamas and her Captain America blanket wrapped tight around her shoulders. 

They were in a smaller town close to Philadelphia where Coulson and May were meeting some one who was too important enough for the younger agents to accompany them. Ward had been left as their baby sitter. Admittedly, Jemma felt bad when they first learned they'd be grounded in a small town for a week with out the Bus to entertain them. It had been Coulson's idea to give them time away from the deadlines and bullets. It came to a bit of relief to Jemma, at least in terms of bullets. She wouldn't have to worry about patching up Ward. Being away from the lab on the other hand did not sit so well. There were so many projects Jemma could be catching up on. May only allowed them to take clothes and entertainment from the Bus. Anything work related had been confiscated with the promise of the items being returned when they were back on the Bus.

Ward was tucked away in one of the back bedrooms of one of the smaller house they were renting. No doubt reading. For now, his job of baby sitting was easy. Jemma was still entertained by watching the snow. Fitz and Skye were marathoning some terrible sci-fi show that she had never gotten into. She doubted there quietness would last. Maybe a day or two more. 

She watched the show with the two of them for a few hours. Enjoying how they'd both rant about a character and try to explain what was going to Jemma. After a few episodes, Jemma's attention shifted. Her original attempt to bring her tablet had been stopped by May. Though, may gave her her's to use. Jemma couldn't reach her on going projects, but she could read a few papers that she hadn't had time to. She didn't consider it work because it was pleasure.

Jemma spent the day as much needed lazy day. 

“Coulson called. He and May will be back in the morning.” Ward announced as he stepped into the living room.

Fitz and Skye barely lifted their heads from the tv.'

“Have you eaten anything other than junk food?” He asked, eying the assorted wrappers around the duo.

“No.” Jemma answered for them. “I was thinking of making dinner if you wanted to help.”

“Sure.”

“You're hovering.” Jemma pointed out after adjusting the temperature on the stove.

Ward was doing a majority of the cutting, while Jemma did more of the actual cooking. The only problem was every time she'd reach across the stove or some variation that involved the stove, was he would glance her way.

“I am not. I'm two feet away.”

“Your eyes are hovering.”

“Eyes' can't hover, Jem.”

Jemma silenced him with a pointed look. “They might hear you.”

“Their eyes haven't left the tv screen.”

'Come on, Jemma.” He continued. “We've been stuck on the Bus for weeks. We hardly see each other.”

“We see each other every day, Grant.” She muttered, just daring enough to use his first name.

“Not in the sense I'm referring to. We haven't gone a proper date in months. Sneaking to one's bunk hardly counts.”

She was quiet for a few minutes as she concentrated on the pan in front of her. “We can hardly sneak out. Not with those two. As much as they love lazy days they will get very bored. Nothing will get past them.”

“Tomorrow then. May and Coulson will be here, and will hardly miss us if we leave for a few hours.”

“They know don't they?”

“yes.” He said with a light sigh. “It was only right that I tell them.”

“What did you have in mind?”

“It's a surprise.”

“I think we have a date tomorrow.” She smiled and pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“I'm hungry...” Skye complained loud enough for both of them to hear. 

“I'll take my moments where I can get them.” Jemma muttered.

Jemma couldn't help the excitement she felt bubbling in her stomach as she got dressed in the morning. Sneaking into each others bunks was one thing, but it was too private sometimes. As much as she did get a thrill from the secrecy, she hated the feeling of guilt she felt for hiding it. Doing something in public didn't seem quite so secretive. Though, they were still keeping it from Skye and Fitz.

“Are you going to tell me where we're going?” Jemma asked for what felt like the fifth time.

“You'll see.”

Which was true. After a few minutes, Jemma could see a frozen pond. It looked like a scene out of a fairy tale.

“Ice skating?”

“Of course. You can ice skate right? It would have been wiser to ask first, but I didn't want to say any thing.”

Jemma laughed. “Of course I can. I can skate circles around you.”

“If you're not too careful, that might just sound like a challenge.”

“Oh, and what if it is?” Jemma asked, knowing full well that they both loved a good challenge.

He helped her with her skates. She didn't really need the help, but she didn't refuse his gentle hand either.

They skated for a while, just holding hands. Neither were really talking. It was just comforting. To be in each others company. No bullets, no blood, no microscopes. 

“It feels like a different world.” She said looking up at him.

“Hmm?”

“Like we're on a whole separate planet.”

“It's nice.” Grant admitted. “I think it'd be too boring for us though. You need science, and I need to punch things.”

“Grant...”

“It's true. Normal will never suit us. It will be too boring. As if we're missing out on something.”

“We can enjoy the moments, though. Where it's just you and me. No government agency or aliens.”

“As long as I've got you by my side, Jemma.” He smiled before kissing him. It was needier than their usual. And Jemma didn't mind. It was a needy kiss for a needy kind of love.

They did end up racing each other. Jemma won only because he slipped. And it wasn't intentional, she'd know, and he knew she hated when he did things like that. She proclaimed her victory by declaring they go for hot chocolate. They spent the rest of their date window shopping hand in hand in a smaller part of town. She intended to buy earrings, but Ward insisted on paying. So Ward bought her earrings and helped put them on. Jemma couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck when Skye asked about them. She smiled at Ward as she told Skye about the shop they got them from.


End file.
